


Just Say It (Or I'm gonna make you, so help me)

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dementia is the best friend ever, Flug is so Done, Love Confessions, M/M, also super strong and i love her???, this is so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Blackhat being nice but trying to hide it, and Flug is done with his shit.





	Just Say It (Or I'm gonna make you, so help me)

“Why are you helping me?”

Blackhat nearly tripped over his own two feet when Flug asked him that question. He was also carrying several crates of supplies with the help of some extra shape-shifted hands, and he almost dropped those as well. Blackhat turned to look at Flug, who was up on a ladder near one the many cabinets in his lab and raised an eyebrow.

“No seriously, sir, you’ve never helped me clean up the lab before? What’s changed?” Flug inquired.

“Nothing has changed!” Blackhat huffed, doing his best to act nonchalant. “I just thought that maybe if I helped out you’d be able to get back to working on a new invention sooner!” Flug seemed to deflate a little, but then he shrugged.

“Well, I just thought maybe you were being nice to me, but I guess that was too much to ask for.” Then he returned to storing top shelf items in a nearby cardboard box.

Blackhat internally let out a sigh of relief. There was no way that Flug could find out that he really was trying to be nice; he couldn’t find out that Blackhat liked-

 ** _No, no, no, stop letting those thoughts in!_** Blackhat chastised himself. _**I can’t to be emotionally compromised like humans get, eugh.**_

Flug, up on his ladder, was becoming increasingly frustrated with his boss. For weeks now the eldritch had been dancing around him, probably thinking he was being subtle, but oh so obviously harboring feelings for him. The scientist had tried several times to coax a confession out of the man, but he stubbornly refused to give in. Now, with his most recent failure, he was ready to just march up to Blackhat slap him, kiss him, and then tell him he loved him too.

That may have caused a volatile reaction through, and Flug would rather avoid that.

 ** _Hmmmm.... I could try maybe... I got it!!_ ** Flug thought. Wriggling the ladder a little, he took a deep breath and hope that this plan wouldn’t end with several broken bones.

Blackhat had just set all the crates he was carrying down in the corner, when he heard a startled yelp come from across the room. His eyes widened at the sight of the ladder, which had been precariously balanced to the point where it was almost straight up and down, falling backwards, with Flug still holding on.

“FLUG!” He yelled. He got there just as the doctor jumped, and Blackhat caught him in his arms. “Flug! Are you all right?” The man appeared a bit dazed, but otherwise appeared unharmed.

“Y-yes, sir,” he stammered. Then he looked up at Blackhat face and exclaimed. “You saved me sir! Thank you!” The only word to describe the color that burst across Blackhat’s cheeks was ‘Explosion.’ Promptly, Flug was dropped to the floor with a THUD.

“I just wanted to make sure that my best scientist didn't break an arm and become unable to work or something,” Blackhat snarled. Then he popped his collar up in a poor attempt to conceal his blush. “I’ll handle all the top shelf cleaning now.”

Flug wanted to slap **himself** now.

Once they’d finished cleaning up the lab, and Blackhat had gone back to his office, Dementia climbed out of a vent near the ceiling.

“Hey Flug, what’s up?” She called out cheerfully as she clambered down to ground level. From where he sat, with his fingers steepled together, Flug simply said,

“Dementia, how do you feel about doing something to make Blackhat jealous, or force him to confess his feelings for me?” There was a scuffle of shoes across the floor, and then Dementia was leaning seductively on the table next to Flug. An evil grin was splitting her face in two.

“What’d you have in mind?”

Blackhat was walking down the hall on his way to Flug’s lab - NOT because he wanted to see the Flug, he just wanted to check on his progress - when he heard a crashing sound.

“Dementia let go of me!” Flug shouted. Blackhat’s pace picked up, and he threw the door open to find quite the scene.

Dementia was lifting Flug into the air over her head. As soon as Blackhat saw this, she smirked and tossed the doctor up, took a step back, and caught him bridal style. Then she dipped him so she could kiss his bag covered cheek and burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’re so light yah twig!” she squealed. Something in Blackhat’s stomach writhed like a nest of snakes while watching this. Anger bubbled up in his chest, and spilled out in the form of action.

Blackhat ran forward and took Flug from Dementia’s arms into his own.

“You heard him, Dementia, let him go!” he snapped. A growl rose in his throat when  
Dementia tried to snatch him back, and he pulled the man closer to his body.

Flug was screaming internally. His plan was working and - Holy shit he just **growled** , Flug thought. He could just barely make out the shocked yet excited smile on Dementia’s face, as he was pressed extremely close to Blackhat’s chest.

“Jeez, Blackhat, didn't know you loved Flug that much,” Dementia teased. For the whole two seconds that it took for Blackhat to process her words, he held Flug impossibly closer, but then suddenly Flug found himself on the floor for the second time that day; his tailbone was going to be so bruised.

“I don't LOVE flug,” Blackhat snorted.

And that was the final straw for Flug.

Standing up with a speed that startled both Blackhat and Dementia, he faced the eldritch and put his hands on his hips.

“Well if you can’t admit your feelings then I’ll say it first!’ He yelled. “I love you, you big idiot!” Dementia’s mouth fell open, but she cheered her friend and his sudden burst of courage on quietly. Meanwhile, Blackhat was standing in stunned silence on the receiving end of Flug’s determined glare. Then he began to sputter,

“I- I- I don’t-”

“Do It need to say it again?” Blackhat squirmed under the scientist heavy gaze. Then his composure cracked and he finally blurted out,

“Iloveyoutoo.” But then he noticed what was going on behind Flug. “NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT DEMENTIA! ARE YOU RECORDING THIS!!!???” There was a shriek of laughter from Dem, and then she was running for the door. Blackhat wasn’t far behind.

Flug did slap himself his time, right on the forehead. He’d gotten Blackhat to admit his feelings but at what price? Now he’d have to convince Dementia to delete her recording, or Blackhat was going to hole himself up in his room like a pouty child for the next week. Flug sighed out his frustration, and then went to go find the two villains. At least he had a supposed boyfriend now through, right?


End file.
